


[podfic] satisfied enough to dream you

by Ellejabell



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: Podfic of "satisfied enough to dream you" by KeeperofseedsMeg likes to look after Christine. Probably more than she should.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] satisfied enough to dream you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [satisfied enough to dream you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187579) by [KepperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)  
> For VoiceTeam 2020's All About Musicals challenge.

For VoiceTeam 2020's All About Musicals challenge.

[google drive - download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1U4rdh3FbCqxrR7lFfITaVr82FQRBs7dh)


End file.
